


【授权翻译】A hundred ways (but I'm the one you need)

by Jonnayoly



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, M/M, RPF, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 误会, 邻居au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: 邻居的亲弟弟不小心敲响了Brett的家门。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 21





	【授权翻译】A hundred ways (but I'm the one you need)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A hundred ways (but I'm the one you need)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946572) by [Tyrelingkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten). 



> 译者注：
> 
> 我快乐，我高兴，我看到这个短文笑疯了，立马翻译过来哈哈哈哈（早上我脑子不太清醒）  
> 没有beta，清大家谅解一下hhh
> 
> 作者注：
> 
> 这篇文送给misssmon，因为这些天我写东西的灵感统统来自你的启发。  
> 今天的挑战是stagesoflove @ LJ的提示列表，最大不超过100词，希望你们喜欢这些小短文。  
> 提示：第一周——吸引。

# A hundred ways

# (but I'm the one you need)

门铃响个不停，砰砰不断的敲门声让他开始神经过敏。

在经历了昨晚一场艰难的食物中毒事件之后，Brett才刚刚挣扎着从床上爬起来，好不容易设法喝了点东西。

持续不断的嘈杂噪音震得他头皮发麻，毫不夸张地说，Brett已经准备好这大清早的起来杀掉这个在他门口疯狂按门铃的人。

“你他妈谁啊！”他怒喝一声，甩开门瞪着外面他的访客。

门外的人眨了眨眼，看着他，脸上的微笑僵了僵。

“哦，”这位访客说。“我不知道她带了人过夜。”

他上下打量了Brett一番。“Belle在吗？”

*

“谁？”Brett也打量了一下这位陌生人，注意到了他的行李和随身携带的小提琴琴盒。

“哦，不好意思。”这个人捋了捋自己的鸡窝头，整理了一下身上的法兰绒衬衣，自顾自地说。“你好，我是Eddy Chen，我找我姐姐Belle，请问她在吗？”

“Belle？”Brett重复了一遍，他想不起来谁的名字叫Belle——等等。“你说佳贝姐——”

“丞丞？你在干什么？你怎么在那边？”

Eddy扭头看向Brett一墙之隔的邻居。“阿姐！”

Brett看着这家伙挣扎着拎起自己所有的行李，然后小跑着投入隔壁陈佳贝小姐的怀抱。

“傻弟弟，你怎么打扰到Brett那边去了？”

*

“哦，这位就是大名鼎鼎的Brett Yang吗？”Eddy终于放开了他的姐姐，注意力转回了自从姐弟两人在他家门口前团聚之后再没多说一个字的Brett。

“我猜……是的？”

Eddy笑了。“我听说了 ** _很多_** 关于你的事！”

“别听他瞎说，Brett，他脑子被驴踢了。”Belle说，拽着Eddy的袖子就要把他拉走，然而Eddy站的固若金汤，一动不动。

“ ** _很多_** 怎么说？”Brett瞥了一眼他的邻居，Belle正生气地对着Eddy摇头。

“我知道你喜欢古典乐，而且非常擅长帮别人开门以及摁电梯。”

*

“行吧……（？）”Brett对事情的来龙去脉一无所知，只好皱着眉头顺着Eddy的话往下说。

“你是否对我的姐姐有非分之想？”Eddy问，他最开始那副尴尬害羞的扭捏表情消隐无踪，取而代之的是一些非常奇怪的神情。

“Eddy！”Belle试图用生气的眼神制止他。

“呃……一点也不，谢谢。无意冒犯，佳贝姐。”Brett迅速抬起双手做无辜状。

“没事。”Belle毫不介意地甩甩手。“不能因为你的礼貌让你无辜蒙冤。”

“你确定吗？”Eddy转眼看向他的姐姐。“妈妈说她上次在你公寓附近遇到了某位英俊潇洒的年轻人，而且她非常肯定他在追你，亲爱的阿姐。”

*

“她说什——我天，告诉我她没说过这话。”Belle惊恐地叫一声，脸因为尴尬通红一片。“Brett就帮我开了次门，因为我手里拿太多东西，老天，就那一次！”

“嘿，如果这是某种他为了接近你想出来的阴谋呢？”Eddy瞥了一眼他的姐姐。

“呃……我还站在这儿呢。”Brett恼火地说。“我保证这里没有什么阴谋，好吗？”

“妈妈说他 ** _总是_** 替你开门。”Eddy毫不动摇，像根本没听到Brett的抗|||议一样继续说下去。

“老天，妈妈怎么能知道我的情况？她每个月才来看我三次！”Belle生气地反驳说。

*

“ ** _妈妈_** 只是担心你。”Eddy冲Brett做了个鬼脸，对这家伙还站这听他俩的私事表示不满。“所以我来了。”Eddy压低声音，但同时确保足够响以至于让Brett能清清楚楚地听见他说了什么。

好吧，虽然Brett为见到陈佳贝小姐，并且和她能有一番超越寒暄之外的交流而感到十分荣幸，但是他还是忍不住怀疑这位杰出的女士和门口这位脑子被驴踢了的老兄是否真的存在血缘关系。

“我猜这里没我事了吧，失陪了。”Brett说，向佳贝小姐点了点头，后退一步，当着他俩的面碰地一下关上了门。

*

从门外传来的声音来看，陈家兄妹的争吵似乎还没结束。无所谓，与他无关。不过这倒提醒了他一件事，他今天该去看他弟弟了。

Brett的心情有点褪色，回到浴室洗了把脸。他再也不会去那家让他惨遭食物中毒的餐馆吃饭了。不过好吧，至少现在他的头痛程度有所下降。

还有，他决定再也不要帮别的女士开门了，刚才差点就陷入了一场家庭伦理电视剧的剧情里。

他妈妈会因为他这种对女士的不尊重而大发雷霆的。（“这就是你为什么找不到女朋友！”）

水逆，都是水逆的锅。

*

“嘿，Brett。”

Brett从神游太虚的状态里回过神来，对着自己左边传来的声音眨了眨眼。他正沐浴在朝阳的光辉中进行愉快的光合作用，假装在和弟弟一起电话瑜伽。

是Belle小姐，透过他们共享阳台的隔板看过来。“刚才真对不起。”

“没事。”Brett咬牙挤出了一句宽慰的话。

Belle看起来很是理解。“Eddy不是故意的，他只是有点暴躁，对我过度保护了。”

“我知道了。”不，他不知道。作为家庭的长子，他从未对自己的弟弟有过度保护的感情。“接受你的道歉。”

*

而当 Brett再次打开门，看到门外站着一个缩着肩膀对手指的Eddy Chen的时候，他非常惊讶。

“我姐姐非让我（来道歉）。”Eddy没好气地说。

Brett挑了挑眉。

“我姐姐超棒，我不明白你为什么不喜欢她。”Eddy继续说。

Brett看了看他。

“Belle特别好，你错过了一个亿。”Eddy说。

“没了？”Brett抱起胳膊。

Eddy点点头，瞥了一眼隔壁Belle站着的地方。

“好吧，原谅你了。”Brett还是很宽宏大量的。“就一个事，我不是直的。”

*

Brett已经准备好面对羞辱，尽管他还没有找到合适的回应，但什么都没有，Eddy看起来只是单纯的非常惊讶。

“什么？”Eddy凝视着他。

“我不想重复我自己说过的话。”Brett叹了口气。“我也不想把这件事嚷嚷的人尽皆知。”

“阿姐，你刚才怎么不告诉我？”Eddy一副被背叛了的样子，而Belle一脸的懊恼。“我告诉过你了，但是你根本就没听。”

Eddy撅着嘴，深吸一口气，重新面对Brett。“嗨，对不起，刚才是我不好，让我们从来一次。我通常不会这么直白的，但你真的非常可爱。”

“哈？”

“一起喝杯咖啡吗？”

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Eddy的中文名是陈韦丞，Belle的中文名是陈佳贝。  
> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
